


A Big Ol' Fuck You

by crestedcurls (Spacy)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Canon Universe, It can be a little dubcon-y so heed that, Just a little bit of a vent piece I started, M/M, PWP without Porn, Porn, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, and found recently, it's just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacy/pseuds/crestedcurls
Summary: McCree isn't great with his words, so he allows his actions to speak for themselves.





	A Big Ol' Fuck You

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my work, find me at crestedcurls.tumblr.com! Enjoy and let me know what you think! Commisions will be opening back up, so feel free to contact me there if you're interested.

“Who the fuck do you think you are.” Cold brick tore into Gabe’s cheek as he was forced against the rough wall of the alley. A metal ring clasped around his arms, torn painfully behind his back. Not a cuff, no, the almost-human fingers of the cowboy’s right arm, held him there as flesh fingers crushed Gabe’s face into the wall. If someone had seen, they’d probably call the police, but both Gabe and Jesse knew that this was their fucked-up foreplay. 

Jesse was drunk, Gabe could smell it on his breath as the cowboy sidled up behind him. Maybe Gabe was too—the night was starting to fade under the hazy embrace of alcohol. Something bad had happened, something with Genji and Angela, something that had gotten Gabe yelled out for hours. They were drinking to forget now, and it had worked.  
There was something primal in the way that Jesse bends his head over Gabe’s neck, marking him with sharp canines. He was angry at the commander. The flesh hands left the commander’s face in favor of slipping the heavy belt from his waist and letting it clatter against the ground. Gabe struggled a bit, but there was no heart behind it. Besides, for all of his strength, Gabe was no match for the prosthetic. 

“Fuck you, Reyes.” 

Gabe offered a cocky grin, finally figuring out how to get back at Jesse. A toned ass ground back against him, even as Jesse shoved him back up against the wall with a sharp grunt. Unable to wait—or perhaps unwilling—Jesse undid the man’s pants and hauled them down, just over the muscled ass. Those stupid, military-grade standard issue underwear; there was a personality in there, somewhere, rough and tumble and just a little bit angry, and Jesse knew it. But for now, his emotions would be communicated only in sharp hip grabs and nails digging into scarred skin.  
This was their love language, sharp corners and growled words under the cover of darkness. It was love in the worst form.  
A flesh hand struck Gabe’s rear, earning a muffled slap from the fabric. Impatience overtook him, and Jesse ripped down the gray underwear, exposing that bare ass that he loved so. One, two, three strikes found it, sending Gabe into the wall more and more. Muffled grunts were barely bit back by the commander, who simply pressed back against Jesse. If he could see the commander’s face, Jesse would be treated to one of the bigger shit-eating grins that he’s seen from the man.  
“What do you want, McCree?” Gabe grunted into the wall, barely hiding how much he was enjoying this. But his secret wouldn’t go unknown for long—his cock had long gone hard from the manhandling that Jesse had put him through. 

They both knew this was only the start.  
Jesse yanked Gabe’s hips back into his own, the bare ass grinding against the rough fabric and the growing bulge in Jesse’s pants. Pressing Gabe’s head down into the wall again, Jesse ground his hips down into the commanders, relishing the labored breath that he received in return. “I want you to scream my name, Jefe.” Canines met scarred skin again, nipping and marking the man as Jesse’s own. Both hands released the commander in favor of pulling down his own pants and glancing up and down the alley—as if someone would catch them, at two am on a Tuesday night. You know what? Let them. Jesse thought as he spat on his hand. 

“Awful cocky there for a runt, McCree.” Gabe hissed out as Jesse took both of his hands in his metal one again. He knew what was coming, but it didn’t help the sharp shock that coursed through him once Jesse slid his forefinger in there. Perhaps it had been longer than Gabe wanted to admit, but Jesse didn’t seem to mind, working the muscle wide enough to fit one, two, three fingers into him. Before long, Gabe had adapted to the pain, turned it into an aching pleasure. It was addictive.The super soldier found himself fucking back against Jesse, searching more of his thick fingers and fast pace.  
Jesse, knowing Gabe all too well, brush roughly against the bundle of nerves that had Gabe moaning into his forearm. Again, and again, he struck it, teasing him with the power that he had over the man. Unfortunately, Gabe wouldn’t be allowed to cum yet—he had yet to enjoy the real thing. 

Pulling out of the super soldier, Jesse let out a sharp, barking laugh at the gasped whine that followed. “Been a little while, hasn’t it, Jefe?”  
Now empty, Gabe allowed himself to lean against the wall as the muscles in his legs tremored. Suitably stretched, he felt empty while waiting for Jesse to pump at his cock, to work it to its delicious eight inches. Another half an inch was graciously added by a silver Prince Albert piercing on the head, almost heavy enough to drag the cock to the side.  
Gabe bit back a sharp sound as Jesse popped the head in, already squeezing down around the cowboy’s cock. This was addicting to Jesse, the fight as he got Gabe to submit and take the cock slowly but surely. The younger man rocked into Gabe, feeding him another couple of inches and letting him adjust. Gabe, not to miss out on the fun, had begun to move his hips in turn with Jesse, working up a rhythm that would draw him closer and closer to that bundle of nerve—

“Ah!” A sharp moan escaped Gabe as Jesse fisted his hair and dragged the commander to look back at him. At the same time, that delicious piercing dragged harshly over the untouched nerves, sending arousal coursing along Gabe’s spine like electricity. Gabe’s cock bumped against his stomach, so hard it almost hurt, and begging for some kind of attention. Muscles tightened and flexed along his back in sharp relief as Gabe rocked himself between the wall and Jesse. More, he need more than this idly, bumping pace. 

“Move, you little pun—fuck!” Gabe failed to get the words out as Jesse released his hands and opted, instead, to feed those metal fingers into the commander’s talkative jaw, effectively shutting him up for a moment. At the same time, the gunslinger snapped his hips harder, dragging himself along Gabe’s insides, laughing at the muted whimpers that came with it.  
The super soldier could no longer feel the sensation of the brick wall shredding into his face, too distracted by that delicious heat that filled the pit of his stomach. I deserve this. Pain and pleasured mingled together as Jesse forced him deeper into the wall, scratching holes in the thin, cotton t-shirt he had worn to the bar tonight. 

“I’m going to cum in you, commander, and you’re going to take it.” Jesse hissed in Gabe’s ears as the pace picked up, snapping into him as if he was angry. He was.  
“What are you waiting for, then, imbecile?” Gabriel managed around the fingers in his mouth. His hands now freed, he began working at himself, trying to alleviate the bulging erection that pressed up against his abdomen.

Jesse came with a grunt, digging into Reyes to the point that bruises began to form beneath both his flesh and metal hand. Gabe didn’t struggle, just pumped at himself harder with a loud groan—surely enough to alert any passersby to their activities of the night. 

Gabe was discarded with a faint shove and a wad of spite landing on the ground next to him. “And that’s for Genji, Jefe.”  
The spurs jangled as he cleaned himself up and headed back into the bar, leaving Gabe in a heap behind him.


End file.
